White Day Secret
by Fvvn
Summary: saat White Day tiba, mereka semua punya rahasia kecil yang ingin diungkapkan pada kita. random pairing. you guess
1. Chapter 1

**Title** : White Day Secret

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Romance/Humor (Bukan fic yang serius)

**Warning** : OOC, AU, no EYD, bahasa campur non-baku, Typos, Really rush plot, random pairs, 1 POV, DLDR!

**Summary** : saat White Day tiba, mereka semua punya rahasia kecil yang ingin diungkapkan pada kita.

**oOo**

**Note : **

_Giri choco_ : cokelat kewajiban. Alias, cuman cokelat yang biasanya diberi untuk teman.

_Honmei choco_ : Cokelat cinta.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**oOo**

**Chapter 1**

waktu itu hari Rabu, tanggal 14 Maret di musim semi. Hari putih yang diisi oleh cokelat hangat nan harum, di tangan laki-laki. Sayangnya, itu bukanlah sebuah pemberian. merekalah justru yang akan memberi cokelat. Entah kepada siapa. Yang pasti, ada rahasia kecil dibalik semuanya.

.

.

.

**oOo(Fuun)oOo**

.

.

.

**Orang pertama : Pikiran yang Meleset**

Aku sedang berpikir tentang suatu hal. Bulan lalu, aku memberikan cokelat kepada anak laki-laki di kelas sebelah yang bernama Sai. Saat itu aku senang sekali dengan reaksinya yang tersenyum dan mengatakan 'terimakasih'. Aku sampai berjalan dengan kaki yang berjingkrak-jingkrak setelah cokelat itu kuserahkan. Tetapi, beberapa menit kemudian, tak sengaja kulihat junior-juniornya di klub lukis–junior-junior yang artinya lebih dari satu orang–memberikan Sai cokelat _honmei_ dengan bentuk hati yang ukurannya sangat ekstrim! Dan coba tebak?

"Terimakasih, Matsuri-_san_, Mugi-_san_," Sai menggunakan senyum yang sama dengan senyum yang ia gunakan saat berterimakasih kepadaku. Rasanya seperti, ada puluhan pisau yang menancap di ulu hati.

"Kyaaa! Sama-sama Sai-_senpai_!" menjengkelkan.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, aku yang berjingkrak-jingkrak seperti monyet barusan kelihatan konyol sekali. Ih.

Tapi, meskipun telah kukatakan begitu, tetap saja, saat _white day_–yang tepatnya jatuh hari ini–tiba, aku sangat mengharapkan balasan cokelat darinya.

Sangat. Amat.

Satu hari ini, aku menunggunya datang ke kelasku. Aku sengaja tidak ke kantin karena masih menunggunya. Bahkan saat pulang sekolah tiba, aku sengaja berlari menghampiri kelasnya, tapi ternyata, Sai sudah pulang entah kemana. Aku putus asa. Aku terlalu berharap tinggi padanya.

"Ino, daritadi kau tidak semangat kenapa?"

Karena itu, untuk menghibur diri, aku pun mengajak Chouji dan Shikamaru pergi ke tempat karaoke untuk mengisi waktu di hari putih. Tiga jam kuhabiskan untuk bernyanyi dari lagu A sampai Z. meskipun Chouji cuman mengunyah makanan ditempat itu dan Shikamaru hanya melihatku dengan pandangan yang bermasalah, aku sudah merasa cukup terhibur oleh kehadiran mereka berdua.

Aku rasa tak ada salahnya menghadiahi mereka cokelat di tahun depan

"Kau yakin tak mau diantar?"

"He eh. _Jaa ne_!"

Setelah puas bermain, kami berpisah di pertigaan dan saling melambai pendek.

Hari itu, aku takkan lupa dengan apa yang terjadi.

Aku melihat sesosok manusia yang berdiri di depan mataku. Sosok yang semakin lama semakin menampakkan figur yang asing. ia bersandar nyaman di sebuah mesin penjual minuman dan terlihat memandang sesuatu yang jauh. Matanya berwarna biru lembut, dengan rambut pirang berkilauan ditimpa langit senja.

Mungkin, ini cuman perasaanku saja. Tapi, orang itu menghadap kemari.

Matanya mengobservasi dalam. Perlahan, ia berjalan menghampiriku. Semakin dekat, tubuhnya terlihat semakin tinggi dan kulitnya begitu cokelat. Ia berhenti saat tiba didepanku, lalu menghela napas disana. Saat itu, wajahnya membelakangi matahari.

"Eh?" aku mematung, memerhatikan tangannya yang mengaduk-aduk sesuatu di dalam tasnya.

"Ini, buatmu," ia mengambil tanganku dan meletakkan sesuatu diatasnya. sebuah bungkusan kecil yang diberi pita berwarna pink cerah, "Sudah ya,"

Aku jelas pongo menatap kepergiannya saat itu. perlu kalian catat, dia bukan kenalanku, dan bahkan, seragam sekolah kami berbeda. Tapi ah, kucoba untuk mengabaikan keanehan sikap lelaki pirang itu dan membuka pemberiannya.

Pucuk dicinta, itu cokelat untuk _white day_.

Apa dia penggemar rahasiaku? Ah, mustahil. Wajahnya tidak terlihat seperti _stalker_.

Aku tidak mengerti dengan maksudnya, dan aku tidak terlalu memusingkan perlakuan cowok itu. tetapi sosoknya yang terbilang 'lumayan' bisa kupamerkan kepada teman-teman di sekolah besok. Haha. Kuharap, aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi karena aku belum mengucapkan terimakasih padanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**oOo(Fuun)oOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokkan harinya, aku langsung menghampiri meja Chouji dan Shikamaru untuk menceritakan kejadian yang baru saja kualami kemarin. Cokelat yang sengaja kusimpan itu sekarang terpampang jelas didepan mata mereka. Yah, katakan saja jika aku gadis yang mudah bangga akan sesuatu dan senang memamerkan banyak hal.

"Aku jadi ingin makan cokelat," Chouji mengemut jari telunjuknya sambil memandangi cokelatku dengan mata yang _seductive_. Sementara Shikamaru, hanya melengos cuek.

"Berhentilah mengucapkan cokelat, Chouji. Bukankah kau sudah puas makan bagianku, kemarin?"

Mendadak, aku bengong mendengar percakapan kecil itu. maksudku, kalian tahu kan kalau sekarang adalah _white day_, bukan _valentine_. Tapi, kenapa laki-laki itu–Chouji dan Shikamaru–bisa mendapatkan cokelat? Oh … atau, kebetulan saja Shikamaru habis menborong cokelat di toserba dan membaginya bersama Chouji. Aha, itu adalah pemikiran yang paling mungkin.

Tapi,

"Kalian … dapat cokelat?" keduanya mengangguk.

Mereka mengangguk! Kenapa mereka tidak menggeleng!

Ah, tunggu sebentar. mungkin cokelat itu dari teman sepermainannya. Mana mungkin ada laki-laki yang 'menyukai' mereka atau, jika seandainya ada sekalipun, aku yakin mereka takkan menerima cokelat itu. ya kan? Duh! Sebentar. Kenapa aku jadi berpikiran yang macam-macam?

"S-siapa yang memberi kalian cokelat–"

"Yamanaka-_san_," aku terpekik kaget saat sebuah suara yang khas memotong pembicaraanku. Wajahku menoleh kepadanya, dan munculah sosok Sai yang berdiri tegap, menjulang. Bak menara. Ia tersenyum sekilas., "Aku sudah mencarimu, sejak kemarin," ungkapnya pendek.

_Deg_

Aku jamin suara itu muncul sepersekian detik yang lalu.

"Ada … apa?" tanyaku pelan. Aku … merasa, ANTUSIAS! Susah sekali rasanya menahan rasa antusiasku saat ini.

"Aku … ingin memberimu cokelat ini," tangannya terulur dengan sebuah _lollipop_ cokelat besar berbentuk hati, "Tapi kau tidak terlihat sejak kemarin. Jadi–" sebelum ia tuntaskan perkataannya, Sai menaruh cokelat itu ditanganku dan tersenyum dengan menawan.

"B-buatku?" wajah kecil itu mengangguk polos. Seketika saja aku merasa ada di taman bunga yang indah dan menari-nari dengan baju khas India, "_Sankyu_!"

"_Doita_, Yamanaka-_san_,"

Lalu, ia pergi sambil melambai kearahku.

Bisa kurasakan, bahwa mataku saat ini membentuk hati yang warnanya pink.

"Kau lihat? Kau lihat?" wajahku masih menatap kearah dimana Sai pergi, sementara kalimatku terlontar untuk Shikamaru dan Chouji, "Sai memberiku cokelat!" kemudian aku menoleh dengan antusias kepada mereka berdua.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal cokelat–" Shikamaru membuka mulutnya tiba-tiba. Ia memegangi sesuatu yang bentuknya sangat familiar dimataku, dan wajahnya tersenyum lebar.

Mataku terbelalak setelah ia menuntaskan kalimatnya yang padat tapi menancap.

Aku tak sanggup menceritakannya. Kalian tunggu saja, sudut pandang dari Shikamaru.

Aku mau nangis dulu.

.

.

.

**Orang Kedua : Bertanya-tanya**

Aku sedang mengayuh sepedaku diatas terik matahari yang ganas. Bagaimana tidak? Telat. Aku telat kerja karena keasikkan main bola disekolah. Sebenarnya kerja _part-time_ ini tidak kulakukan karena semata iseng, dan bahkan aku tak berencana untuk melakukannya terus sampai lulus SMA. Ini semua kukerjakan karena aku butuh uang tambahan.

Kalau mengandalkan uang saku saja, rasanya tidak sanggup.

Kalian perlu tahu, konsumsiku sangat banyak. Biarpun aku tak gendut. Yah, aku suka menghabiskan tiga sampai empat piring ramen di pinggir warung selepas jam sekolah usai.

Tapi tidak dengan sekarang. Sejak kerja _part-time_, jadwal makan ramenku berubah menjadi malam.

Ah sudahlah. Masih ada hal yang lebih penting daripada membicarakan ini.

Ehem.

Aku sedang mengincar seorang gadis. _White day_ tahun ini, aku berencana ingin memberinya sebuah cokelat mahal yang baru-baru ini menjadi _trend topic_ di beberapa jejaring sosial dan TV. Katanya, sangat enak, dan seleranya pas untuk dikonsumsi anak gadis yang menyukai makanan dengan kadar gula rendah.

Gadis itu, teman sekelasku.

Orangnya asik, baik, kuat, dan dia sangat keren. Aku sudah menyukainya sejak duduk dibangku kelas dasar. Tapi dia, menyukai laki-laki songong dikelasku yang bernama Sasuke. Sasuke itu musuhku, bahkan disegala bidang olahraga–kecuali _shogi_ dan olahraga berpikir lainnya–aku selalu berteriak-teriak bahwa aku jauh lebih keren diatasnya. Tapi sebagian kecil jati diriku berseru bahwa aku hanya menutupi 'ketidaksukaanku' yang mengakui kharisma Uchiha.

Heh. Jangan bercanda. sampai matipun aku takkan menganggap Sasuke lebih cakap dariku. Setidaknya, aku takkan mengatakan itu keras-keras didepan wajahnya.

Kecuali jika kalian membicarakan soal mata pelajaran sekolah. Aku tidak peduli meskipun rankingku terpaut jauh dibawah Sasuke. Yang penting, aku bisa pamer kecemerlanganku di bidang olahraga.

Kembali lagi soal gadis itu. Hari demi hari kukumpulkan uang itu untuknya. Sudah kuputuskan akan berhenti minggu ini karena aku tak butuh uang lagi. saat itu dia datang ke tempatku bekerja–sebuah café–bersama dengan seorang cowok yang katanya _sih_ teman masa kecilnya.

"Naruto!" ia melambai padaku, dan menyeret temannya yang terlihat seperti mayat. Cowok itu tersenyum aneh. seperti topeng yang menyunggingkan bibirnya dengan kaku.

"Hai," laki-laki itu menyapaku, lalu mengaduk-aduk tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah _lollipop_ cokelat, "Buatmu," ia berseru tiba-tiba.

Aku menatap cokelat itu dengan pandangan yang berbahaya. Apa ini? Racun? Guna-guna? A-atau mungkin …

"Kau berpikir apa heh, Naruto," Sakura–ya, namanya–menyenggol bahuku dengan sikutnya. Gadis itu tertawa karena ia pikir wajahku yang terlihat was-was sangat menggelikan. Tapi aku suka dengan suara tawanya, atau bagaimana cara ia bergurau denganku. Dia terlihat cantik, "Tolong maklumi ya. Sai memang agak 'spesial'. Cepat terima permen cokelatnya," mendengarnya berkata demikian, mau tak mau aku pun meraih pemberian lelaki aneh itu.

"Err … makasih,"

Bayangkan saja, bagaimana rasanya diberi permen cokelat oleh laki-laki yang baru saja kau kenal. Merinding!

"Oh iya, silahkan cari tempat duduk yang nyaman. Panggil aku jika kalian ingin memesan sesuatu,"

"Oke," Sakura menyahut dan gadis itupun duduk di meja pinggir dekat jendela.

Selama satu hari ini, kuperhatikan setiap gerak geriknya tanpa berkedip sedikitpun.

.

.

.

**oOo(Fuun)oOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pulang kerja, langsung saja aku mengayuh sepeda kuat-kuat menuju toserba yang terletak dipusat kota. Saat menuruni jalan yang agak curam, tak kusangka akan muncul seorang perempuan yang hendak menyebrangi jalan. Aku yang tersentak kaget, sontak, membelokkan jalur sepedahku dengan refleks.

"AWAS!" pekikku sambil memerhatikan wajahnya yang juga kaget.

_**Zwuung**_

"WOY! BOCAH SIALAN!" aku tersentak kaget saat kudengar suara maskulin yang justru keluar dari mulut orang yang kuanggap gadis itu. padahal, telingaku tidak ada yang salah. Dan mataku juga masih berfungsi dengan baik. Ini bukan khayalan dari visualisasiku semata. Aku bahkan sedang tidak berada di gurun sahara. Bagaimana mungkin, mataku bisa melihat fatamorgana?

Hei, aku serius. Rambut orang itu sungguhan panjang, berwarna cokelat gelap. Pinggangnya langsing, tapi tangannya memang agak kekar _sih_. Dan bahunya lumayan lebar. Selain itu dia tinggi dan …

Oke, oke, dia laki-laki.

Dia laki-laki tercantik yang pernah kutemui. Andai aku bawa kamera saat itu. wajahnya pasti sudah kuabadikan di depan mading sekolah.

Sesampainya di toserba, aku langsung berlari menuju toko cokelat yang kumaksud dan berharap masih ada sisa beberapa potong untuk Sakura. Beruntung, aku berhasil membeli sebuah, dan meminta si penjaga kasir untuk membungkus cokelatku seperti kado.

"Mau pita warna apa, tuan?"

"Yang pink," seruku mantap.

Wajahku terlihat damai setelah pulang dari toserba.

Dari sini, titik gamangku dimulai. Setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, aku menarik tangan Sakura dan membawanya pergi ke halaman belakang.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" ia terlihat bingung.

"_E-eto_," aku mengambil sesuatu dari kantongku. Sesaat, kugaruk pinggir dahiku untuk menutupi rasa gugup, "Ini, untukmu. Untuk _white day_,"

Sakura terpekur diam kala itu.

Ia menatap cokelat itu, secara bergantian dengan wajahku, "Untuk … ku?" aku mengangguk mantap, "_Giri choco_?" kepalaku menggeleng.

"Itu _honmei_," Sakura membelalakkan matanya. ia terlihat tak memercayai bahwa aku akan menembaknya saat itu.

"Kalau begitu … aku tak bisa menerimanya," ia menyelipkan anak rambutnya ditelinga. Wajahnya menunduk dengan senyum yang samar, "Maaf ya. aku cuma terima _giri choco_. Untuk _honmei_, aku sudah menetapkan diriku untuk tidak menerimanya dari orang lain selain _dia_," ia menggigit bibirnya, salah tingkah, "Maaf, Naruto,"

Ah, menyebalkan.

Sasuke masih unggul di relung hatinya.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti," aku berjalan pulang dengan wajah yang terlihat kusut. Mungkin ini hanya imajinasiku saja, tapi untuk sesaat, Sakura terlihat mengasihaniku dan merasa bersalah dengan kalimatnya. ah, aku tak butuh rasa kasihannya. Aku cuman butuh cintanya. Dan itu takkan mungkin kudapatkan sebelum Sasuke menikahi anak orang.

Cih. _Teme_. Cepatlah dewasa dan menikah.

.

.

.

**oOo(Fuun)oOo**

.

.

.

Langit sudah mulai memerah sementara aku masih merasa enggan untuk pulang. Kalau kupikir-pikir, kerja kerasku di café selama dua minggu jadi terasa sia-sia karena cokelat ini pada akhirnya akan kubuang.

Yah, memang niat awalku begini. Aku tak mau memakan cokelat yang seharusnya ada di tangan orang lain. tapi eh, niatku berubah saat kulihat seorang gadis berseragam _Konoha_ berdiri didepanku, dari kejauhan. Aku tidak tahu, kenapa tiba-tiba perempuan itu terdiam dan melihatku. Tapi, saat itu pula, kupikir, tak ada salahnya memberikan cokelat itu padanya, daripada harus berakhir di tempat sampah,

"Buatmu," aku tak sempat bertanya siapa dia karena aku cukup sibuk untuk berlaku sok keren didepan gadis itu. aku berani taruhan, dia akan menganggapku _stalker_ yang aneh dan kuharap, wajahku tak pernah dilihat olehnya lagi.

Semoga.

Dan keesokkan paginya, aku menemukan sebuah bungkus cokelat kecil di kolong mejaku. Waktu itu masih terlalu pagi untuk mencari siapa orang iseng yang memasukkannya. Tapi, setelah kuingat-ingat kejadian kemarin, aku pikir cokelat yang ada dimejaku itu adalah cokelat pemberian dari Sakura yang merasa bersalah padaku. Yah, kupikir.

Tapi,

"Naruto!"

Suara nyaringnya membuatku sadar.

"Naruto, maaf. Kau tersinggung ya, kemarin? Aku bener-bener minta maaf," ia menyerahkan sebuah permen cokelat yang mirip dengan pemberian Sai sebelumnya, "Ini. Makanlah. Yang manis, bisa membuatmu tersenyum lagi. sekali lagi … aku minta maaf. Kita tetep temenan ya? ya?"

_**DUKK**_

Tasku jatuh, membentur lantai.

"S-Sakura-_chan_, ini … untukku?" gadis itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Ya,"

"L-lalu … cokelat yang ada di kolong mejaku … dari siapa?"

Sakura menoleh, dan ia hanya mengangkat bahunya pelan.

Untuk sesaat, aku merasa bahwa bulu kudukku meremang, tidak nyaman.

.

.

.

**Orang Ketiga : Merepotkan**

Wanita selalu merepotkan saat hari-hari seperti _Valentine_ atau _white day_ datang. Terutama Ino, sahabatku yang sudah menempel padaku dengan Chouji saat kami masih menduduki bangku TK. Seharian ini, ia terus menggerutu, menggumamkan nama Sai –orang yang ditaksirnya–dan bertanya padaku setiap tiga menit sekali dengan pertanyaan, 'Kapan Sai memberikan cokelatnya padaku? Kapan?'

ya mana kutahu. Memangnya aku dewa atau cenayang?

Aku hanya menghela napas berat setiap kali menghadapi wajahnya yang menggebu-gebu soal _white day_ tahun ini. Dia bilang, saat _valentine_ lalu, ia sudah memberikan cokelatnya pada Sai dan sekarang, ia ingin dibalas dengan cokelat yang setimpal. Yah, dia memang wanita yang seenaknya. Tapi berteman dengannya tidaklah buruk, kurasa. Lagipula, dia punya banyak sisi positif yang membuatnya terlihat cantik dan perlu kalian catat, aku tak bermaksud untuk membelanya saat ini.

Tak terasa, bel pulang sekolah berdering. Awan hitam dan hujannya masih setia membasahi kepala Ino yang berapi-api. Bisa kalian lihat, sampai saat ini pun belum ada tanda-tanda dari Sai yang akan datang mengunjunginya. Mungkin saja, sejak awal Sai tidak pernah berniat untuk membalas cokelatnya. Lagipula, cowok itu _kan_ aneh.

"Ino, kapan kita pulang?" aku sudah lelah menunggu diruang kelas yang sekarang terlihat lengang. Ino sudah bolak-balik menengoki kelas sebelah–kelas Sai–dan menemukan kenihilan dari sosok lelaki itu. Sekarang kaki Ino menghentak-hentak ke lantai dan ia melipat tangannya di dada.

"Erh … hari ini, temani aku karaoke ya? _mood_-ku sedang jelek,"

Biar terlihat sukarela, sebenarnya aku dan Chouji terpaksa mengikuti kemauannya. Kalau sedang kesal, aku tak mungkin tega membuatnya kecewa atau lebih tepatnya aku tak mungkin tega melayangkan nyawaku dan membuat namaku terpampang di sampul depan koran dengan berita ternorak yang menyatakan sebab kematianku karena penindasan dari seorang wanita.

.

.

.

**oOo(Fuun)oOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari itu Ino menghabiskan waktunya dengan memutar lagu-lagu _beat_ dan menyanyi sekencang-kencangnya. Aku kagum pada Chouji yang masih bisa mengunyah keripiknya dengan tenang ditengah kegaduhan wanita itu. aku saja sengaja beralasan ingin buang air kecil sampai lima kali saat Ino karaokean!

"Fiuh! Aku merasa lebih _fresh_! Kyahaha!" gadis itu mendadak tertawa mengerikan, "Aah … Memang tidak ada hari yang lebih baik selain menghabiskan waktu dengan teman-temanku,"

Aku rasa kalimat itu sangat dramatis. Padahal, kalau melihat Sai sedikit saja, aku dan Chouji langsung diabaikannya seperti kotak sampah dipojok ruang kelas.

"Makasih ya, Shikamaru. Chouji,"

Tapi, sering-sering bersama seperti ini ternyata boleh juga.

.

.

.

**oOo(Fuun)oOo**

.

.

.

Aku merasa khawatir sejenak saat ia menolak untuk diantar pulang. Salah satu kelemahan Ino adalah, ia selalu sok kuat. Tapi, saat ia bilang ia tak ingin dikhawatirkan, jadi ya … aku hanya mencoba untuk memercayai perkataannya.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati dijalan."

Ia melambai pendek padaku dan Chouji, "_Jaa ne_!"

Dan setelah itu, kami pun berpisah di pertigaan. Pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Sebenarnya, ceritaku tentang _white day_ tidaklah terlalu spesial. Saat kemarin, atau lebih tepatnya hari dimana Ino uring-uringan, aku tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Sai di lorong sekolah pagi-pagi. Seperti biasa, ia tersenyum dan menyapa 'hai' seolah kami adalah teman akrab. Padahal nyatanya tidak.

"Hm," aku hanya mendengus membalas sapaannya.

Saat itu aku hendak berjalan mendahuluinya tetapi, Sai memanggilku untuk berhenti, "Tunggu sebentar," ia mengaduk tasnya, dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana, "Untukmu," alisku bertaut, saat memandangi _lollipop_ cokelat yang ada ditangannya–yang sekarang sudah berpindah tangan kepadaku–ia memberikannya sambil tersenyum polos, seolah aku adalah perawan yang mengharapkan balasan cokelat darinya.

_**UHUK**_

"M-Makasih," aku hanya bisa berterimakasih dengan wajah aneh dan meninggalkan lelaki bermata obsidian itu dengan kaki yang terhuyung. Tapi eh, ternyata nasibku nggak jelek-jelek amat. Rupanya Chouji juga sama, mendapatkan permen cokelat bermotif beruang dari Sai. Ia langsung memakannya tanpa berpikir panjang. Padahal, saat menerima cokelat itu, aku sempat menduga bahwa ada racun khusus atau setidaknya zat berbahaya yang mungkin saja dapat membuat kepalaku menjadi botak dalam sekejap.

Tapi yah … itu semua cuma prasangka jelekku yang sangat irasional. Dan karena kebetulan aku tidak terlalu suka dengan cokelat atau makanan manis lainnya, akhirnya pemberian dari Sai kuberikan ke Chouji saat itu juga.

sehari kemudian–yang lebih tepatnya, sekarang–Ino menghampiri kami dengan wajah yang kelihatannya berseri-seri.

"Shikamaru! Chouji! Lihat!"

"Ada ap–" wajahku terdiam menatap bungkusan kotak cokelat yang dipegang Ino saat itu.

"Merk Excelent!" pekikku tak percaya, "Itu kan cokelat mahal. Bukan cokelat yang harusnya beredar dikalangan remaja," perempuan itu terlihat terkejut dengan penjelasanku.

"Benarkah? Kau tahu banyak ya, Nanas," ia menjulukiku dengan nama buah karena katanya rambutku yang diikat seperti buah nanas, "Tapi, tapi. Keren kan? Ada orang asing yang tiba-tiba memberikan ini padaku. Rasanya aneh sih. Tapi aku cukup senang. Disamping itu, dia kelihatan 'lumayan' lho~"

Ah, rasanya patah hati mendengar ia berceloteh panjang seperti itu.

"Cokelat mahal? Enak? Aku jadi mau," Chouji kelihatannya tertarik untuk menjamah cokelat itu lebih lanjut. Tetapi, Ino tak membiarkan bocah itu mendekat dan menendang kepalanya dengan ujung sepatu.

"Enak saja,"

"Aku jadi ingin makan cokelattt."

"Berhentilah mengatakan cokelat, Chouji. Bukankah kau sudah puas makan bagianku, kemarin?"

Dari sinilah, Sai datang menghampirinya. Kurasa, aku tahu maksud dan tujuan laki-laki itu menghampiri Ino. Yah, apalagi kalau bukan bagi-bagi cokelat gratis. Seperti yang ia lakukan pada murid-murid lain. kurasa, tidak ada satupun siswa di SMA-ku yang tidak kebagian jatah cokelat dari si aneh, Sai.

Dan sesuai dugaan pula, Ino menjerit senang bukan kepalang,

"Kau lihat? Kau lihat? Sai memberiku cokelat!"

Aku menghembuskan napas mengejek dan melihat wajah Ino dengan senyuman yang lebar.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal cokelat, aku juga dapat dari Sai," kujulurkan sebuah bungkus cokelat yang kemarin sempat Sai berikan padaku. Ino mendadak beku.

"AH! Sama! Aku juga dapat. Orang itu baik ya," Chouji ikut menimpali. Wajah Ino terlihat semakin kosong, seolah jiwanya terbang entah kemana.

"Kudengar juga, satu angkatan dapet cokelat dari dia,"

"SATU ANGKATAN?"

Ia semakin terkejut bukan kepalang. Setelah berdiri dengan tubuh yang tegang, mendadak, ia jatuh terduduk dengan tubuh yang melemas. Saat itu Ino mirip sekali dengan sebongkah karet yang lentur.

"Hei, Ino,"

"Hnng …" ia mulai terdengar ogah-ogahan menjawabku.

"Pulang sekolah mau karaoke lagi gak?"

"Eh?" ia menatapku sejenak dan wajah datarnya berubah saat aku melontarkan senyum padanya.

Ia juga ikut tersenyum, walau agak sedikit dipaksa.

"Hm … boleh juga. Karaoke lagi kedengerannya bagus! Tapi kau juga harus nyanyi, Shika!"

"Iya iya …"

Ekspresinya kembali terlihat garang. Tapi setidaknya, dialah Ino yang kukenal.

Begitulah, sekiranya _white day_ yang kujalani.

**To Be Continue**

**A/N** : hola! Kali ini saya mencoba untuk buat fic pendek dengan pair nano-nano. Yah, fic ini berkonsep pada POV yang berbeda. Udah ditetapin (dan mungkin bisa berubah-ubah juga #Plak) kalo satu chapternya terdiri dari **3 short-fic** dengan **3 POV**.

Untuk chapter ini, saya ngebahas **Ino**, **Naruto** dan **Shikamaru**. XD

Oh iya, tokoh-tokoh di fic ini saling berkaitan lho. Alurnya juga sama. Semua hal-hal janggal yang belum keungkap bakalan di umbar di POV orang yang lainnya. Jadi, tunggu aja ya XD #dordorr

**oOo**

**Tambahan** : Karakter disini, nggak semuanya mereka kenal. kayak misalnya, Ino dan Naruto disini bukan kenalan. Sakura dan Ino pun saling nggak kenal. mereka kan beda sekolah. XD

Yak, sekian. XD

**Muchas Gracias**

**RnR?  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Title** : White Day Secret

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Romance/Humor (garing sih. Tapi setidaknya, fic ini gak bertipe serius XD)

**Warning** : OOC, AU, no EYD, bahasa campur non-baku, Typos, Rush plot, random pairs, 1 POV, DLDR!

**oOo**

**Note : **

**_Giri choco_** : cokelat kewajiban. Alias, cuman cokelat yang biasanya diberi untuk teman.

**_Honmei choco_** : Cokelat cinta.

_**Bishounen**_ : laki-laki cantik

_**Senbei**_ : bentuknya bulet, dari tepung beras. Camilan orang Jepun. Entah kenapa saia punya feeling bahwa rasanya bakal mirip ama _snack __**Serena**_ #PLAK

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**oOo**

**Chapter 2**

**Orang Keempat : Berbahagia**

Aku sudah memikirkan hal ini sejak lama. Mungkin tak ada yang tahu, tapi … aku punya _crush_ dengan sepupuku sendiri. Aku tak pernah menceritakan hal sepribadi ini kepada siapapun selain kalian. Karena, kupikir aku tak pantas menyukainya dan orang-orang pasti akan menatapku kaget.

Tapi, sudahlah.

Kuharap kalian bisa jaga rahasia kecil ini.

Lusa, tanggal empat belas Maret yang artinya _white day_. Aku sudah berpikir, akan memberikannya sebuah kue cokelat. Kue cokelat kecil, yang memiliki hiasan cheri diatasnya. Kalau kulihat-lihat, kue itu mirip seperti blackforest.

atau itu memang blackforest?

Ah, aku tak terlalu mengerti dengan nama-namanya. Yang pasti, kue itu sudah ku _booking_ agar tidak ada siapapun yang membelinya saat _white day_ tiba. Aku bahkan sudah menyiapkan bungkusan kecil yang sederhana tapi manis, untuk dijadikan sebagai kantung kue. Dan aku juga menulis sebuah surat pendek untuknya. Yah, memang berlebihan sih, tapi aku ingin memberikan sesuatu yang 'agak' berkesan dimatanya.

Kalau kau ingin tahu tentang dia, Hinata-_sama_, maksudku sepupuku, dia adalah wanita yang selalu menyiapkan camilan setiap aku berlatih kendo dengan paman Hiashi yang merupakan ayahnya.

Jika kalian bertanya apa daya tarik yang dimiliki gadis itu, mungkin dari caranya bertingkah dan berbicara. Entahlah. Aku tak pandai memuji manusia karena kamusku terbatas. Yang jelas, aku sudah tertarik padanya sejak awal dan tiba-tiba saja perasaanku berubah menjadi suka.

Aku … jatuh cinta pada 'majikan'ku sendiri.

Ya, kami memang berasal dari keluarga yang sama. Tetapi, tidak semua Hyuuga memiliki kasta yang sama. Kami terpisah, antara kasta utama—_souke_—dan kasta jelata—_Bunke_—Hinata dari _souke_, dan aku dari _bunke_. Jadi yaa … inilah alasan kenapa aku tak mungkin menunjukkan perasaanku padanya secara gamblang.

Tapi, semakin lama perasaan itu dipendam, aku merasa semakin gatal. Karena itulah, saat _white day _tiba, aku takkan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang datang. Aku akan mengungkapan semuanya dengan cokelat _honmei-_ku. Aku tahu resikonya tinggi—sebagai catatan, Hiashi itu ayah tergarang dan _overprotective_ yang pernah kutemukan—tapi, biarlah aku babak belur dihajarnya. Yang penting, aku puas.

Keesokkan harinya, aku mulai menyiapkan segala embel-embel hiasan dan kue untuk merayakan _white day_. Aku sudah berencana akan mengambil kue itu sewaktu pulang sekolah tiba. Tapi sial, aku tidak tahu kalau ada latihan tambahan untuk persiapan mengikuti turnamen kendo minggu depan. jadi, aku terpaksa tinggal disekolah untuk beberapa saat lagi.

Dan, sore pun tiba.

"Jam empat," aku mengeluh pasrah. Ketua klubku, Anko—ya, dia wanita. Tapi tidak selemah yang kau kira—kelihatannya sadar kalau aku sedang menunggu hari ini cepat selesai.

"Kau mau kemana habis latihan?" wajahku menoleh saat pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Hm," aku hanya bergumam pendek sambil tersenyum misterius. Anko memukul bahuku dan tertawa disana. Syukurlah, ia tak banyak bertanya hari itu.

.

.

.

**oOo(Fuun)oOO**

.

.

.

Karena langit hampir gelap, aku terpaksa berlari agar tidak pulang terlalu malam. Tapi, saat ada ditikungan jalan, tiba-tiba saja sebuah sepeda meluncur kencang dari arah jalanan yang curam. Wajahku membelalak saat bocah yang mengendarai sepeda itu berteriak keras.

"Hoii! AWAS!" mendadak, ia belokkan stang sepedanya dan menggunakan kedua kakinya untuk memperlambat putaran roda.

Aku kesal setengah mati dengan tindakan ceroboh dari orang itu.

"WOY! BOCAH SIALAN!" ia terlihat bergidik sesaat—mungkin cuma imajinasiku saja—dan sempat menoleh kearahku dengan pandangan mata yang bengong. Aku tidak tahu apa maksud dari tatapan yang seduktif itu tapi …

Aha.

Akan kubunuh lelaki itu jika berpikir aku manis seperti perempuan.

Rintanganku menuju toko kue tidak semulus yang kukira. Bahkan, setelah sampai disana pun, aku masih diberi tantangan oleh Tuhan. Seorang laki-laki kisaran SMA, berdiri terpaku didepan etalase tempat kue incaranku dipajang. Tiba-tiba saja tangannya menunjuk kue itu dan mulutnya nyaris berbicara.

"Aku pesan yang ini–"

"Tunggu dulu," aku mencelanya. Dan laki-laki itu terlihat kaget, "Aku sudah memesan kue itu lebih dulu sebelum kau,"

"Bukankah siapa cepat dia dapat?" lelaki itu terlihat sewot, "Aku tak peduli karena aku yang berdiri lebih dulu disini," urat dikepalaku menegang, "Aku beli ini–"

"Tidak. Aku bayar kue ini dua kali lipat dari harga yang biasa,"

Lelaki itu membeku ditempat. Tentu saja pelayan tokonya memilihku karena aku membayar lebih mahal dari harga normal.

"Cih. Sialan," lelaki itu keluar dari toko dengan wajah yang kesal. Ah, masa bodo dengannya.

"Ini kue-nya tuan. Terimakasih sudah mampir." Pelayan itu menyodorkan sebuah kotak kue kecil kepadaku. Setelah menerimanya, aku pun pulang ke rumah dengan wajah yang tenang.

Aku tak sabar menunggu hari esok tiba. Karena detik pertama di pagi buta akan kugunakan sebagai momen menyerahkan kue tersebut.

Tapi eh, sial.

Rencana memberi kue di pagi hari gagal karena jam bekerku tak menyala. Aku kesiangan! Terlalu resiko memberinya di saat waktu sarapan tiba karena mungkin saja paman Hiashi sudah bangun, juga keluarga Hinata yang lainnya. Padahal kue itu sudah kumasukan kedalam kantung biru kecil dengan motif bintang. Surat beramplop dengan warna yang senada pun sudah kuletakkan didalam sana. Yah, semuanya sudah lengkap kecuali rencana yang kurang berjalan lancar.

Karena itu, setelah pulang sekolah, aku akan menunggunya dengan sabar di depan teras rumah. Untunglah, tidak ada kegiatan klub kali ini. Jadi aku bisa pulang cepat. Tapi sial, justru Hinata-lah yang ternyata pulang telat, bahkan hingga langit menjadi merah, ia belum kembali! Kesabaranku diuji lagi saat itu.

Satu jam berlalu. Paman Hiashi baru saja balik ke kamarnya untuk istirahat setelah mengajar kendo di dojo. apa aku belum bilang kalau keluarga Hyuuga memiliki dojo? Tapi syukurlah, dengan begitu, paman Hiashi tidak akan mengganggu rencanaku. Fiuh …

_**CLEK**_

"Okaeri,"

Dan akhirnya, suara itu muncul juga. Hinata berdiri dengan wajah polosnya di ambang pintu. aku menyambutnya dengan tidak biasa. sedikit berbisik, aku mengajaknya pergi ke halaman belakang karena aku tak mau ketahuan paman atau adik kecilnya saat sedang memberikan cokelat. Kami duduk di teras sambil memandang bulan malam.

Oh ya, ini sudah malam.

"Hinata-_sama_," saat itu, aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi, wajah Hinata sedikit pucat dan ia tertangkap basah menghela napas berkali-kali, "Ada apa?"

Ia terperanjat, "E-eh? Ah … tidak apa-apa," aku tahu, senyuman itu mencurigakan, tapi sudahlah, "Apa yang ingin _Niisan_ bicarakan disini?" dahaga kutelan. Satu, dua, tiga.

Ayo katakan.

Katakan Neji!

"Ada … sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan padamu—" sial, lagi-lagi Hinata meleng, "Hinata-_sama_?"

"M-maaf!" ia memejamkan matanya sambil berkata demikian, "Aku sedang banyak pikiran,"

"Ada apa?" tanyaku pelan. ia terlihat menunduk dengan wajah yang memerah.

"N-Naruto-_kun_," ia memainkan jarinya, "T-tadi pagi kulihat dimeja Naruto-kun—"

"Ada cokelat?" Hinata mengangguk, "Itu … untukmu?" ia menggeleng.

"B-bukan. Cokelat itu—"

"Jadi, Naruto ingin memberikannya pada orang lain?" Hinata terlihat diam. Tapi bukan wajah sedih yang ditunjukkannya. Melainkan wajah yang berpikir keras, "Kau … tidak apa-apa, Hinata-_sama_?"

"E-eh. Ah, sudahlah," ia menggunakan senyum yang berkata 'sudah, akhiri saja pembicaraannya' dan aku mengerti.

"Aku ada sesuatu untukmu," malam itu, aku menyodorkan sebuah bungkus cokelat kepadanya dan Hinata terlihat takjub, "Selamat hari putih," kuelus pipinya secara spontan, dan pergi dengan langkah yang normal, sebelum akhirnya aku berjingkrakkan karena malu sudah menyentuhnya.

Untunglah, aksi OOC-ku tidak ada yang melihat, apalagi Hinata itu sendiri.

Tapi aneh, keesokkan paginya, Hanabi berdiri disamping ranjangku dan membangunkanku. Disana, ia tersenyum lebar, dan pipinya bersemu merah.

"Arigatou _Niisan_!" ia berlari kencang setelah mengatakan itu. aku hanya terbengong-bengong setelahnya, tak mengerti dengan situasi saat itu. Tapi ah, siapa peduli. Yang penting, cokelat itu berhasil kuserahkan kepada tangan yang benar.

Sekali lagi,

_Happy white day, Hime-sama._

_._

_._

_._

**Orang kelima : Kelainan**

Aku tahu, ini gila. Orang-orang banyak yang mengharapkan cokelat dariku. Tiap siang dan malam aku diteror dengan tumpukan surat berwarna _pink_ cerah yang wanginya keterlaluan. Isinya ya apalagi kalau bukan _'berikan cokelat white day untukku Sasuke-kun!'_

Argh! Cewek-cewek brengsek.

Mereka menggangguku. Aku tak pernah tertarik untuk memberi cokelat, bahkan aku sendiri pun tak suka dengan cokelat. Aku selalu saja nyaris muntah saat wewangian yang manis seperti itu tercium oleh hidungku. Aku selalu melarikan diri dan menyepi disaat hari-hari seperti valentine tiba. Aku menghindari mereka—yang mengklaim dirinya sebagai fansku—atau bisa kau katakan bahwa aku menghindari cokelat-cokelat mereka lebih tepatnya.

Tapi sayang, aku yang norak itu adalah masa lalu.

Sekarang, aku tak terlalu benci dengan makanan itu. terlebih saat kucicipi sebuah cokelat pahit yang direkomendasikan oleh seseorang. Yah, dia orang yang menyarankanku untuk membeli cokelat rasa kopi. Pahit-manisnya pas dengan seleraku. Sementara ia sendiri, lebih suka dengan rasa _vanilla mint._ Huh, lidahnya memang kekanakkan. aku pernah mengejeknya begitu, dan keesokkan harinya dia nekat membeli cokelat rasa _whisky_. Dan kau bisa tebak, apa? dia langsung mabuk dalam sekali kunyah.

Haha, orang aneh yang cukup manis.

Dia adalah temanku, sekaligus orang yang kukagumi. Ah entahlah. Aku sendiri tak tahu apa ini rasa kagum atau tidak. Tapi, dia adalah orang pertama yang membuatku merasa nyaman. Aku tak perlu merasa risih atau harus membicarakan sesuatu saat sedang bersamanya. Karena orang itu selalu maklum, dan dia tak pernah merasa keberatan jika harus duduk berdampingan denganku, tanpa mengobrol sekalipun.

Yah, begitulah.

Mungkin karena kebaikannya yang menggugahku, aku jadi berpikir, apakah _white day_ adalah hari yang pas untuk membalas jasanya. Tentu saja, ini rahasia karena kalau sampai para fans atau orang-orang sekolah tahu, aku bisa mati berdiri diserbu oleh mereka. Aku merasa tak punya muka lagi, atau bahkan, meletakkannya di pantat sekalipun tak bisa membuat rasa maluku hilang. Yah, aku berencana akan memberikan cokelat itu padanya, secara diam-diam. Bahkan kemungkinannya, dia sendiri pun takkan tahu bahwa cokelat itu dariku.

Lalu, apa poin dari ini semua?

Entahlah. Yang jelas, aku puas karena sudah melemparinya dengan sebatang cokelat.

Saat ini aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju toko kue. Cuma butuh sepuluh menit untuk tiba di toko yang kumaksud. Mataku terpaku pada sebuah kue _blackforest _yang terpajang di etalase toko. Hiasan cherinya terlihat lezat, krim putihnya mencuat diantara kepingan cokelat. Aku melirik harga yang tertera untuk kue itu, bersyukur, tidak lebih mahal dari uang jajanku.

"Aku pesan ini—"

"Tunggu dulu," tiba-tiba saja, suara pria terdengar menginterupsiku. Aku menoleh pada sosoknya. Astaga, kukira dia laki-laki sangar tapi ternyata , "Aku sudah memesan kue itu sebelum kau."

_Bishounen!_

_B-Bishounen_. Bbbrr. Dia membuatku takut dengan wajahnya yang kelewat cantik. tapi hei, aku tak suka dengan aksen berbicaranya yang terdengar skeptis ditelingaku.

"Bukankah siapa cepat dia dapat? Aku tak peduli karena aku yang berdiri lebih dulu disini," aku memalingkan wajahku darinya dan kembali menunjuk kue _blackforest_ di etalase toko, "Aku beli ini—"

"Tidak. Aku bayar kue ini dua kali lipat dari harga biasa,"

_**Jirrr.**_

Aku selalu mengutuk orang-orang berduit tebal sepertinya. Inilah kenapa aku tidak suka melawan orang-orang yang punya segalanya. Mereka selalu mencari jalan keluar dengan uang, uang dan uang.

"Sialan!" aku merutuk, keluar dari toko dengan wajah yang ditekuk. Mataku menelusur ke sebuah jalan panjang disisi kiri. Kurasa, aku akan pergi mencari bahan untuk membuat cokelat sendiri.

Pulang-pulang, barang belanjaanku terlihat memenuhi kamar apartemen. Untuk jaga-jaga, aku menyiapkan kadar bahan-bahan cokelat yang sedikit kulebihkan. Siapa tahu cokelat pertama buatanku gagal? Aku _kan_ belum pernah merambah dunia _patisserie_.

Tapi diluar dugaan, cokelat kepingan itu jadi dengan mudahnya.

Bahan yang masih bersisa kuberikan pada nenek tetangga yang biasanya sering memberiku camilan _senbei_. Itung-itung amal sekaligus balas budi lah. Kutengok keluar pintu apartemen, belum ada tanda-tanda dari _aniki_-ku yang pulang kerja. Jadi, waktu itu kugunakan untuk menyelinap ke kamarnya dan mencari potongan-potongan kertas bermotif yang kemarin ia dapatkan dari kantornya bekerja.

Dan _voila_, aku menemukannya, bersama dengan sebuah pita berwarna biru air. Kugunakan bahan-bahan sisa itu untuk hiasan. Dan setelah rapi, cokelat yang baru saja kubuat itu kumasukkan kedalam wadah yang kutaruh didalam bungkusan—yang tadi kubuat dengan potongan-potongan kertas dan pita—.

Setelah itu, kupandangi hasil kerjaku barang sejenak.

Aku pundung.

Aku merasa seperti seorang perawan yang sedang jatuh cinta saat sedang membuat cokelat itu, beserta hiasannya.

_**DUK DUK DUK **_

Kubenturkan kepalaku di tembok untuk menenangkan diri. Setelah puas melihat darah yang mengucur deras dari dahi, kuputuskan untuk tidur dan melupakannya. Tidak, tidak, tidak. Aku bukan perawan, dan aku tidak sedang jatuh cinta.

Pagi-pagi sekali aku datang ke sekolah, supaya orang-orang tak ada yang sadar saat aku memasukkan cokelat itu ke dalam lokernya. Fiuh, aku sedang beruntung. Setelah diam-diam menyelinap ke kelas orang itu, aku pun beranjak pergi sebelum ada anak lain yang masuk ke kelas ini.

Ah, senangnya.

Setelah itu, aku menjalankan hari-hari _white day_-ku dengan perasaan yang lapang. Semua murid perempuan seperti biasa, berteriak-teriak menjambak blazerku—bahkan sampai ada yang berani menjambak mahkota kebanggaanku—dan menuntut cokelat dariku.

"URUSI DIRIMU SENDIRI! JANGAN MERENGEK PADAKUU!"

Aku berteriak kasar pada mereka, tapi justru teriakan histeria penuh kekaguman yang kudapat setelahnya. Dasar wanita-wanita gila! Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mengusir pengikut-pengikut yang abnormal seperti mereka.

_**BRUK**_

Ah, sial. Aku menabrak orang sampai ia terjatuh.

"Maaf. Kau … tidak apa-apa?" wajah perempuan itu terlihat takut dan pucat saat bertemu mata denganku. Ia menunjuk wajahku dengan tidak sopannya dan menjerit kencang.

"TIDAKKKK!"

Kaus kutang didalam seragamku melorot sebelah. Demi Neptun. Dia … Hinata.

Kenapa reaksinya saat melihatku tadi seperti melihat sosok maniak ya?

.

.

.

**Orang keenam : Terkejut**

Aku tidak mau muluk-muluk, tidak mau bermimpi jauh. Meskipun sebenarnya aku sangat menyukai Naruto, tapi, aku tidak bisa membuat diriku pantas untuk mendapatkan cokelat darinya. Bahkan saat Valentine lalu, aku sudah bertingkah ceroboh dan salah memasukkan cokelat pada loker orang lain. entahlah. Padahal, saat itu aku sangat yakin bahwa loker yang kupilih adalah milik Naruto, tapi … aku tidak tahu kenapa jatuhnya di loker seseorang yang bernama Gaara. saat itu, aku merasa seperti dikutuk. Semua hal-hal positif tentang perasaanku pada Naruto, entah kenapa tak pernah bisa sampai dan selalu terhalangi.

Oh, jangan bilang dia bukan jodohku.

Aku sudah memerhatikan Naruto sejak duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Konyol sekali jika perasaanku pupus bahkan sebelum aku menyatakannya secara langsung pada Naruto. Sayangnya, aku terlalu kikuk dan pemalu untuk menghadapi dia. Aku takut, ia menolakku, atau hal-hal buruk semacamnya akan menimpaku nanti. Uh … kalian tahu sendiri kan? Dia suka Sakura. Wakil ketua OSIS di sekolahku. Dia begitu tenar, dan sudah banyak orang yang mengagumi eksistensinya.

Sementara aku? Uh.

Lebih baik, kuganti saja topik pembicaraannya.

_White day_ tahun ini adalah kenangan teraneh dan terburuk yang pernah kualami.

Waktu itu, aku tak sengaja melihat Sasuke Uchiha, memasuki ruang kelasku dengan cara yang mengendap-endap seperti maling. Biasanya ia tak pernah datang sepagi ini dan seandainya datang pun, ia mungkin sudah berada di atap sekolah, menunggu bel masuk berdering.

Tapi, kali ini? Dia terlihat sangat aneh.

Ia mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan kecil dari tasnya. Saat itu aku berpikir 'oh, mungkin saja ia mau memberi cokelat _white day_-nya kepada seseorang'. Aku sudah merapal nama gadis yang duduk di depan kursiku. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Haruno. Perempuan yang sempurna, pantas bersanding dengan lelaki sempurna—kata fans-nya—.

Aku masih memerhatikan gerak-geriknya dengan jeli—hei, aku menguntit! Ini buruk!—Saat itu Sasuke nyaris sampai pada deret kursi tempat Haruno duduk. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi … Tapi, tunggu.

Dia berbelok! Dia mau ke kursi siapa?

Aku memerhatikan dengan mata yang menganga lebar. Tidak mungkin! Aku menatap ngeri saat ia memasukkan bungkusan cokelat itu di loker meja Naruto!

MEJA NARUTO TEMAN-TEMANKUU!

Demi Jashin! Itu kenyataan! Kenyataan yang buruk! Bagaimana mungkin saingan cintaku untuk mendapatkan Naruto adalah laki-laki? Bagiku, momen itu adalah momen terpahit yang pernah kulihat. Aku menyukai seseorang yang disukai oleh laki-laki lain! ia bahkan sempat tersenyum memandangi cokelat itu.

Aku pucat pasi …

Saat ia berbalik dan hendak keluar dari ruang kelas, cepat-cepat aku pergi. tak peduli mau melangkah kemanapun yang penting aku harus jauh-jauh dari Uchiha. aku takut! Takut ia sadar bahwa aku mengintipnya dan mengetahui rahasia kedisorientasinya.

Saat bel istirahat, aku melihat Naruto dan Sasuke yang sedang berbagi meja bersama Haruno . Aaah, Sasuke mengambil tempat disamping Naruto. Mereka saling memukul bahu dan berangkulan! Apakah mungkin, Naruto menerima cintanya? Ataukah jangan-jangan hubungan mereka sudah seperti itu sejak awal dan pengakuan cinta Naruto kepada Sakura hanyalah topeng yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi cinta sejatinya kepada … Sasuke? Atau … apakah mungkin jika Sakura tahu tentang hubungan mereka? dan Sakura justru mendukung kisah terlarang mereka?

K-kalau itu benar, maka … m-maka …

GYAAAA!

Tidaktidaktidaktidak Hinata! Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam!

Aku segera memesan roti sandwichku dan kembali menatap mereka lagi.

Tunggu. Uchiha menghilang? Aku memutari lingkungan kantin dengan kedua mataku dan menemukan sosoknya yang berlari dari sesuatu.

"Kyaa! Kyaaa! Sasukeeee!"

aku kaget karena Sasuke berlari kearahku, tetapi matanya menatap ngeri kepada kawanan fansnya yang mengejar dibelakang. Dalam kata lain, dia _meleng_! Larinya gak pake mata!

_**BRUKK**_

Aku jatuh terpental. Rasanya lumayan sakit. Sandwichku jatuh ke lantai. Untunglah bungkusnya belum kubuka. Fiuh. kembali kufokuskan diriku pada sosok yang menabrakku.

"Kau … tidak apa-apa?"

Aku takut aku takut aku takut!

"TIDAKKK!" aku berdiri sambil meneriaki wajahnya dan menunjukkan dengan lantang. kemudian kabur sebelum keramaian membuatku sulit untuk keluar dari kantin.

Uh. Lagi-lagi aku melakukan hal bodoh. Kalau kupikir-pikir, kejadian tadi sangat memalukan! Aku berani bertaruh bahwa Naruto yang saat itu melihatku pasti mengira bahwa aku anak yang aneh. habislah sudah masa depanku.

.

.

.

**oOo(Fuun)oOo**

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah wajahku sangat kusut, dan berantakan. Aku tidak langsung pergi ke rumah saat itu. aku termenung di atas ayunan kota sampai langit menjadi merah. Saat itu kulihat seseorang berpakaian kasual melintas dengan barang belanjaan yang sangat banyak ditangannya. Dengan insting penolong yang kuat, aku pun beranjak dari ayunan dan mendekatinya.

"Biar kubantu," bocah itu sedikit lebih pendek dariku. ia hanya terdiam sesaat, sebelum akhirnya ia menyerahkan sebuah kantung belanjaannya yang paling ringan. Aku meminta kantung yang lebih berat, tapi ia bilang membawa barang yang berat adalah tugas laki-laki. Secara refleks, aku pun menertawainya. Tapi bukan berupa ejekan.

"_Neechan_, rumahku disini," ia berhenti dan menarik lengan bajuku saat kami tiba didepan sebuah rumah bergaya tradisional. Ia meminta barang belanjaannya kembali. Aku pun menurut. Kuturunkan kantung-kantung belanjaan itu dan mengucapkan pamit.

"Sampai jumpa,"

Untuk sesaat, aku merasa 'sedikit' tenang.

.

.

.

**oOo(Fuun)oOo**

.

.

.

"Okaeri,"

Pulang ke rumah, aku dikejutkan dengan sosok Neji yang berada di depan pintu. ia menyambutku, tidak seperti biasanya. Kemudian mengajakku pergi ke halaman belakang dan memintaku untuk duduk mendengarkannya.

"Hinata-_sama_," dia memanggilku tiba-tiba dengan sapaan yang formal, "Ada apa?" entah kenapa aku punya _feeling_ bahwa Neji menangkap basah wajah runyamku. Harus kuperbaiki!

"E-eh? Ah … tidak apa-apa," aku berusaha untuk tersenyum normal, "Apa yang ingin _Niisan_ bicarakan disini?" ia terlihat menahan napasnya. Dan hendak bersiap-siap untuk berbicara..

.

.

.

Tapi kapan?

Ini sudah tiga detik sejak jeda menahan napas.

"Ada–" aku kembali bengong karena Neji tak kunjung berbicara saat itu, "Hinata-_sama_?" ia menolehkan wajahnya didepan wajahku. Celaka! Aku tak mendengarkannya lagi.

"M-maaf!" aku menundukkan badanku sedikit, didepannya, "Aku sedang banyak pikiran," pungkasku pendek.

"Ada apa?" ia bertanya dengan tenang disana. Ah, padahal aku sedang tidak ingin membahas masalah itu.

"Ung … T-tadi pagi kulihat dimeja Naruto-_kun_–"

"Ada cokelat?" ia menebaknya dengan tepat. Aku mengangguk pendek, "Itu … untukmu?"

Untukku? Mustahil sekali.

"B-bukan. Cokelat itu—"

"Jadi, Naruto ingin memberikannya pada orang lain?" ah … makin kusut. Sebaiknya aku tak berbicara apa-apa lagi, "Kau … tidak apa-apa, Hinata-_sama_?" ia terlihat khawatir sesaat. Jujur saja, kakak sepupuku yang satu ini terlalu berlebihan.

"E-eh. Ah, sudahlah," aku harap ia mengerti bahwa aku tak ingin membicarakan ini lebih jauh. Dan benar saja, ia mengganti topik obrolannya. Kembali ke awal.

"Aku, ada sesuatu untukmu,"

Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kantung dan menyodorkannya padaku. Saat kuintip, ternyata isinya cokelat! Tapi … kenapa?

"Selamat hari putih," ia mengelus pipiku dan meninggalkanku begitu saja.

Bulu kudukku meremang. Dengan hati-hati, kubuka bungkusan itu dan menemukan sebuah surat kecil disana.

oOo

_Kemilau bulan diatas air danau._

_Kecantikannya takkan pernah pudar ditimpa masa_

_Untuk orang yang bisa mengalahkan kecantikkannya_

_Selamat hari putih, Hime-sama._

oOo

Apa ini? Surat … cinta?

Tidak mungkin! Terlalu cepat untuk mengambil kesimpulan. Aku terus berpikir semalaman kenapa Neji memberiku sebuah cokelat dan menyertakan surat yang 'agak-agak'. Tapi, saat pagi kembali datang, aku sadar bahwa surat itu hanyalah berupa simbol yang sifatnya kekeluargaan.

Karena apa? Hanabi juga dapat cokelat dari Neji. Ahh, aku merasa lega.

**-Tsuzuku-**

**A/N** : Hayoloh rancu! Wkwk! Chapter depan bakal jadi POV-nya Hanabi, Sai, dan xxx.

.

.

.

**:Reply Review:**

**Lovely Orihime **(Jiraiya, Tsunade ama Orochi dimunculin? Em …. Gimana kalo kita berantem aja Rinso-chan?)

** Kurousa Hime **(Haha … makasih udah mampir! XD semoga suka chapter yang ini XD)**, **

**InolanaWillowShimmer** (Iyoo! Hinata juga favoritku XD makanya di chapter ini perannya banyak lumayan banyak XD)

**Ryan POTLOT **(Wah, ane udah punya rencana kalo Sai bakal dijadiin POV penutup. Ehehe~ tapi soal Hinata, bener kok muncul disini LOL)

**Muchas Gracias, Amigo!**


End file.
